All's Fair in Love and War
by jane riddle
Summary: a realy cheesy fic that i wrote a 4:00 in the morning. ococ


All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Author: me ( Jane Riddle)  
  
Rating: pretty much PG. For mild language.  
  
Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Paring: OC/OC  
  
disclaim: yeah you get it I don't own it and what not. This world of magic was created by Lady J.K. Rowling. And as someone I don't remember once said. I just like to take their clothes off. Lol. The only thing that is mine is the attitude of Nicki and of course their names.   
  
A/N: ok this is probably not my best work considering that fact that I wrote this at like 4:00 in the morning. So bear with me.   
  
It was a dark rainy morning. Although she liked the rain, she didn't now. There wasn't much reason why. She just wasn't in the mood. It was one of those mornings that when you wake up you can tell its going to be a bad day. She got those feelings ever so often. Luckily she had no classes, so she could take her time. She just sat there looking out the window from her spot on the sill, staring out onto the school grounds. Watching as the rain made puddles on the bright green grass. Her eyes stared to glaze over as she became lost in her thoughts. She had a jumpy train of thought so it was rarely easy to tell what she was thinking. Minutes passed and the room was silent except for the rain on the window and her steady breathing. Witch explains why she jumped when her roommate came back from breakfast.   
  
"You missed breakfast again." Came her voice from across the room.   
  
" I brought you some toast. Are you hungry?"  
  
Her voice was soft with concern.   
  
"Not really" she replied as she lit her cigarette with her wand.   
  
" Now Nick you know you're not suppose to smoke on school grounds let alone in the dorm." She teased.  
  
" Yeah but I just can't help it you know."  
  
Her roommate only let out a soft hum in reply.   
  
" You don't have to stay on my behalf, Sarah. I don't mind being alone. I know you hate it when I smoke."  
  
" Yeah, are you sure? You seem kind of out of it lately."   
  
"Im fine. You go, have fun" with that Sarah departed with a smile.   
  
After finishing her cigarette she decided that she might go down to the common room after all. She grabbed her clothes and dress leisurely. Half way down the stares she her a loud 'THUNK' but she wasn't alarmed by it.   
  
" Now what are those boys up to" she said to her self. " They're just a bunch of weasly twin wannabe's."   
  
It had been quit awhile since the legendary Weasley Twins had left the school but their stories had stayed. Of course they were nothing like The Marauders but they were pretty damn close. When finally reaching the common room she found that the source of the noise was someone had over turned one of the large couches. She laughed a little and decided that the common room was not the place to be at this room. She quickly made her to the portrait hole just to avoid being stopped. She was never one for small talk. Her first stop was The Owlery to check on her owl."Inuyasha" she called softly. She had always liked that name. Ever since she had first scene the cartoon on muggle TV. And it seemed quite fit that her owl had the same personality of the cartoon character. After being called a great black ball of feathers with bright green eyes came and perched on her shoulder.   
  
" There you are, love."  
  
She said softly as she petted him. Its feathers were all damp with rain.  
  
" And where have you been? Out haunting I suppose. No letters for me? Ok get down." She said as she plucked him from her shoulder and set him on a perch in front of her. " Im going for a walk would you like to come with me?" she asked as she fed him that toast that her room mate had brought her. Inuyasha replied buy ruffling his feathers and giving a muffled hoot.  
  
" All right be that way then. Im off"   
  
She petted him one last time and left. The halls were deserted and quite. Everyone must be in their common rooms. She thought to her self. She made it all the way to the entrance hall without spotting anyone when out of seemingly now where, someone called her name.  
  
"Hey Nicki!" she new who it was right away by the fact that he's the only one whoever called her Nicki. "Where you off to now?"he asked now by her side walking down the front steps " what's a shytherin like your self doing out and about at this time?" she asked slyly.   
  
" you know I like the rain just as much as you." he returned. " So where we off to this time?"   
  
" Once around the lake I thought sure you want to join me James?"   
  
" Yeah the common rooms a bore anyway."  
  
" And what would the others say if they say you with a Gryiffindor?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
" Oh give it a rest. Only Malfoy cares and I can take him."It wasn't the same Draco that went to school here years ago but his son Naroka. But he's a pain in the arse just the same.   
  
Once they had reached the lake their clothes were damp. Nick lit another cigarette and the silence was broken once again.  
  
" That stuff kills you know."James said jokingly.  
  
" And swear that it's I that's meant to be in slytherin and not you Finch." He let out a sigh  
  
" What are we going to do with you Potter?" another joke.   
  
" Tie me up and throw me in the lake I guess." She said now laughing  
  
"you mean this time you give me your permission?" he asked as his eyes lit up with glee.   
  
" you tricked me last time. And if my memory serves me when I got out I kicked your arse."  
  
" Yes and its still sore" he said pretending to rub his back side in pain.   
  
" And what would your father say if he kew you were beat up by a girl let alone a gryffindor?"  
  
She said as she flicked her cigarette into the lake and pretended to get ready to fight.  
  
" Ill have you know he's not all that upset."  
  
" Ok then how about a rematch?"he smiled and she pushed him into the mud. He landed with a squash and he began to laugh. She smiled and held out her hand to help him to his feet. But instead of pulling himself up he pulled her down and she landed with a satisfying 'SMACK'  
  
They both burst out in laughter and he began to get up. But she grabbed him by the back of his robes.   
  
" Did I say I was done with you?"as she pulled him down he pulled her over and they tumbled until he had pinned her.   
  
It had now begun to rain even harder and they were now drenched with mud and rain water. She pulled her hand out of his grip and flung mud into his face.   
  
" Blah" he said wiping it off. She had squirmed out from underneath of him.  
  
" Ok that's not fair." he said.   
  
" All's fair in war." She said getting to her feet.  
  
" I though the saying went 'All's fair in love and war.?" he said while on his knees looking up at her.  
  
" Yeah I guess it does but this is not love nor love it's just an arse kicking" she said raising her fists.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean doesn't everyone say you're always mean to those you love?"James said getting to his feet.   
  
" That's when your like five years Olds' Im far from that stage plus that's SO cliche." She now dropped her fists in astonishment of the question.   
  
"Sure it is." he smirked  
  
" What? What's that look? I don't like that look!"  
  
He was now advancing to her. She didn't have enough time to comprehend what he was doing be fore, she new it he had puled her into a hug.   
  
" AHH get off me. You're all muddy"she half groaned half laughed.  
  
She soon gave up pushing away. As she did, he kissed her on the check then the other, and finally on the lips. She lost her self in the kiss. For all she cared it was pouring buckets. But his lips were soft against hers. Time seemed to melt away. He finally pulled away ans smirked  
  
" What would your father say if he found out you were snogging a slytherin?"   
  
She just smiled and puled him back down for another kiss. But this time she thought.  
  
I guess it's not gonna be such a bad day after all. 


End file.
